Audio playback systems, including cellular phones, paging devices, personal communication services (PCS) systems, wireless data networks, portable stereo receivers, portable CD players, portable MP3 players, and the like, have become ubiquitous in society. To attract new customers, manufacturers continually seek to make these devices cheaper and better, such as by providing various accessories for the devices.
One accessory that is becoming more important is a headset that allows an audio playback system to be used as a hands-free device. Not only do headsets make it easier for users to move around while listening to audio information provided by the audio playback systems, but some states are enacting laws requiring the use of hands-free cellular telephones for users talking on a cellular telephone while driving.
However, currently available headsets for audio playback systems have several disadvantages associated with them. For example, the wire of the headset may become entangled with other devices in the user's pocket or purse. In addition, detachable headsets may be forgotten at work, in the user's car, or elsewhere. When this occurs, the headsets are unavailable for use until retrieved. Another problem with currently available headsets is that many headsets may be purchased and used with an audio playback system that have not been designed to work properly with that particular audio playback system. Some of these headsets may cause the audio playback system to malfunction.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved headset for use in an audio playback system. In particular, there is a need for a headset that solves the problems of entanglement of wires, forgotten headsets, and use of incompatible headsets.